You're Not Alone
by Andiavas
Summary: Ah, this is another embarrassing piece lol


This is my sad...sad storie to give you guys before I update Eternal Rain ^_^. Mmkay... read and review!!!!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
You're Not Alone  
  
By Cherry Lee  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne (You're Not Alone...the song form the movie), or Threads of Fate.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hello, it's been a while I've heard from you... how are you doing? I congratulate of your coming wedding with Sir Rue, my young sister."   
  
---------------------------  
  
I've walked so long   
I can't remember - where was my home?  
  
---------------------------   
  
I ran across the streets as I recited my letter to my sister, the letter was already on the way to the East Heaven Kingdom. I was across the world, far away from the East Heaven Kingdom searching for the Mercy Relic.  
  
"But before I end this letter... they are a few thing I have to tell you before I proceed farther away from East Heaven... in the search of Mercy...the grand Relic made by our ancestor... Echo."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Their distance faces fade away  
I'm always on my own...  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I don't have much to say... but I lied to you, and....Rue. I actually still love him and will do anything to win his heart. You even won Father's heart... ever since Mother gave birth to you and died... Father started to love you more...and ignored me. I expected him to throw you away... but he only smiled and said, "You're the only thing I have left of her...". So I tried to impress him in every way, but he only complained how bad I do anything. He ignored me in holidays, in family dinners, and even on my birthdays, the servants and Gramps had only knew I existed and had tried their best to please me. But it wasn't enough, I need Father's love for me. But you would just laugh and run away with your "book" when I tried to talk to you about my problems. But...of course, you were very young and probally didn't understand a thing I was saying."  
  
--------------------------  
  
I can show a smile  
It's not hard to do.  
I can have the strength, to go on  
But sometimes I wanna let go of everything.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"But my time is up... I'm afraid I can't go to your wedding day, for I am very busy. I wish I would tell you more, but life is short. I've never have hated you in truth... I actually loved you as a sibiling, just hated you because you were loved by everyone. Tell Gramps and my ladies-in-waiting that I gave them my best regards...don't bother to say anything to the old man.   
  
Your Sister,  
  
Mint.  
  
-------------------------  
  
When thoughtfulness is not their game  
I teach by giving love.  
High mountains seems higher endlessly  
when they're pebbles at your feet...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Sometimes I think I can never do anything. I can never reach what I started first. I would always pretend that I don't care around everyone...  
  
-------------------------  
  
And if you shoudl still fall into despair.  
there is one thing left to believe  
I lie in your heart always.....  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was true what I wrote in the letter. Father started to ignore me...and even hate me, he complained about the ways I try to impress him. As in, "You clumsy girl," "Can't you even dress properly?" "I can't believe that your even my daughter,". These flashbacks brought tears in my eyes, but I held them back. He never even said my name, saying that he forgot my only name...  
  
------------------------  
  
Nothing is braver than honesty  
My life is your faith in me...  
  
------------------------  
  
So, I figured, if he ignores me when I'm good, he'll notice me when I'm nasty. I started to play nasty tricks on him, and started to shout at my servants. I was the well known "bitch" of the castle. I hated to act like that, but atleast he noticed me...for once.   
  
------------------------  
  
I'll be there, when you need  
you...don't have to hide from me...  
  
What you are, feeling now  
I fill your soul.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Then I met him.... that calm, quiet boy who only smiled gently whenever I mocked him. The boy I fell in love with because of his courageous act, Rue.   
  
I only pretended not to care about his reason for getting that relic, but deep inside, I felt slightly jealous. No one had cared for me in that way ever before.  
  
------------------------  
  
We will seek together destiny  
troubles have an end....  
  
------------------------  
  
I've noticed that he sometimes put himself down for the death of that girl Claire... But I didn't want him to give up. I would tease him some more to help him. I gave him advice of my own. And it did worked, he would smile at me and thank me. Strange... I never listen to my own advice, but I tell other people them as if I had the experience.   
  
------------------------  
  
we will carry on hand in hand  
you're not alone...  
  
------------------------  
  
But when Rue restored Claire, and we both went our separate ways. Me, to East Heaven and him, to somewhere in the mountains. I invited him to the christmas party, and that's when Maya and Rue actually met.  
  
------------------------  
  
People seraching desperately outside temselves  
caught up in thinking of whatever helpped  
  
------------------------  
  
First he began to avoid me, and then soon ignored me. I felt crushed... so I ran away leaving an excuse to look for the Mercy Relic I heard from my mother's diary. People began to search for me first, but Maya told them to leave me alone... she knew what she had done.  
  
I finally reached to the cliff, I stayed still in my spot as I looked down. I wasn't even scared, yet I only found relief in my heavy heart.  
  
------------------------  
  
I feel you now.  
I'll be there, when you need  
we will live together.  
  
------------------------  
  
My body began to glow and someone began emerged from me, my soul. She smiled at me and hold my hands in hers. I saw the identical image infornt of me... happier, and caring.   
  
'Mint...'  
  
I stayed quiet, but I had a feeling I can trust her... whoever she is.  
  
'You've known all your life... that you are the Mercy Relic,"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Nothing is in our way  
with trust in our soul.  
  
We will seek together destiny  
troubles have an end.  
  
-----------------------  
  
My eyes widened as I stared blankely at her. But then I soon relized what she meant, I slowly smiled and then nodded. She flew a few feet away from the cliff, spreading her arms wide with an angelic smile.   
  
'You're not alone...'  
  
-----------------------  
  
We will carry on hand in hand  
We won't forget we have each other...  
Never................  
  
-----------------------  
  
I took a step forward and found myself smiling.   
  
Look, I found my relic... my very own relic. My relic search ends here.  
  
"I'm coming.... Mother,"  
  
-----------------------  
  
  
Love is in the hearts of all men  
You're not.... alone.  
  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Just after the wedding of the happy couple Maya and Rue. They recieved the shocking letter from their very own friend, Mint. Maya was horrified, and Rue kept on staring blankly ahead of him. The king, finally noticing what he had done wrong, ordered his best knights to look for the dear Princess Mint. They had no luck in finding her. The whole kingdom saddened; the last knight came back with the news that a villager saw a girl falling over a cliff into the sea. The king, shocked and saddened loosing all hope in finding his daughter, rewarded the knight greatly and found the villager and thanked him.   
  
Rue still couldn't take the guilt, he walked over where the foutain was, where Mint and him usually talked together. He sat down and sighed, somehow knowing that Mint was already...well......dead. He felt a gentle breeze brush against his cheek and he could've sworn that he heard someone's voice.  
  
'I lie in your heart always...'  
  
Rue smiled gently, understanding. He will move on without a doubt as Mint had encouraged him. He will move on...for her, his dear friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
You guys hate me, despise me, LOATHE me. You think it's the evil doings just letting Mint falling off the cliff.... ^_^ well, you have to wait for the answers in the next chapter XD  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
